


Jamie

by your_bro_joe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing so good, Jamie,” Roadhog rumbles, rubbing comforting circles over Junkrat’s heaving chest. That earns a pleased giggle from the smaller man, and he reaches up to put his arm around Hog’s neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie

“You’re doing so good, Jamie,” Roadhog rumbles, rubbing comforting circles over Junkrat’s heaving chest. That earns a pleased giggle from the smaller man, and he reaches up to put his arm around Hog’s neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss.

It’s broken quickly, as Rat pulls back to gasp. Hog’s halfway in him, and his girth is nothing Rat can’t take, but still no easy feat. They’d taken their time with foreplay and prep, and it’s paid off, but they still need to go slow. Rat falls back to the bed, arm grasping loosely at Hog’s shoulder, stump laid out perpendicular to his torso.

Hog takes the moment to admire him, clean for once from the shower in their little motel room--the kind of motel that doesn’t ask names or questions. Hog can see his freckles, suddenly so dark against his skin without the layer of dirt and soot to hide them. His eyes are soft, half-lidded and wrinkled at the corners. It’s endearing, and Hog can’t stop himself from kissing the crow’s feet. “So handsome, Jamie,” he whispers, and Junkrat shivers, tangling his fingers in Hog’s loose hair.

He’s rarely speechless, but in bed, their roles are often reversed: Hog praises him, and Rat can barely speak beyond delighted laughs and pleasurable groans. He wants to compliment Hog right back, but it’s almost embarrassing--he feels almost demure in Hog’s arms, lapping up attention he’s not sure he deserves. Instead, he bites his lip in a small smile, and bucks his hips forward to signal Hog to keep going.

Every inch is electric, sending jolt’s up Rat’s spine, and his head falls back in a wordless moan, sighing and panting as Hog works until he is fully seated inside his smaller lover. Huge hands hold Rat’s thin torso, and it strikes Hog briefly how _small_ Junkrat is, how fragile he appears, but only to a man like him, nearly a foot taller and 400 pounds heavier. Junkrat is taller than most men, and stronger than many who have all four limbs. But in these moments, quiet and short and reserved for when they know they’re _safe_ , Rat looks like he’s made of porcelain, and Hog is the only thing keeping him together.

Hog wraps his arms around Rat; pulls him up into his lap and fucks him gently. He lets Rat ride him at his own pace, letting Rat move his hips in a slow roll, almost rhythmic if it weren’t for his little fits and sputters and starts. Calloused fingers stroke up and down Rat’s spine as he holds on to Hog’s shoulders, forehead pressed to one broad collarbone. “You feel so good around me, Jamie,” Hog says, “take my cock so well.”

Rat shudders, biting his lip and whining, fingers tight and nails biting into dusky flesh. Hog puts a hand on a freckled cheek and lifts Rat’s head so he can kiss him, all soft, chapped lips and hot, slick tongues. Rat’s hand moves back into Hog’s hair, playing with its softness, breathing in his scent. They break after a time, Rat gasping and Hog smiling. “So bloody gorgeous, Jamie,” he says, running his hands possessively up and down Rat’s sides.

Rat clutches at Hog’s right shoulder, then, and fairly pleads with the grinding of his hips and a whispered, “take me, Hog.” The older man doesn’t need to be told twice, and he gives his lover what he wants: lays Rat out on his back again, kneels between his knees, and pumps into him hard.

His hand dwarfs Rat’s cock, but he strokes it anyway, relishing the breathless sounds Rat makes when the movement of his hand matches the speed of his hips. The bed creaks, and the sound nearly drowns out the slapping of flesh and the high croons drawn deep from their throats.

Junkrat comes first, spurting onto Hog’s hand and their bellies, body jerking and pelvic floor clenching deliciously around Hog’s cock inside him. Rat’s arms lie loose by his sides, jumbled around as Hog continues to thrust into him, smearing his cum between them. Hog noses into Junkrat’s neck, smelling motel shampoo and leftover cinders that have become a part of just how Junkrat smells. He’d bottle that scent if he could; bring it with him any time they had to be apart. “So good, Jamie,” he grunts, feeling his own orgasm approaching, pulled forth by Rat’s quiet sounds of overstimulation, “you’re so good.”

It hits him like a punch to the gut, leaving him in a bellow and a sigh. He fills Rat up, and his lover thanks him with short kisses peppered over his ear and neck. When he can no longer support himself above that smaller body with his arms, he rolls to the side, disengaging with a pair of soft groans. Rat rolls automatically into his embrace, clinging to him with his arm. Hog strokes his back with massive hands.

“Love you, Jamie,” Hog says, with a kiss to his forehead.

Rat finally finds his voice again: “Love you too, Hog.”


End file.
